


Are you in love?

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Self-Discovery, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry i lou nie są razem (jeszcze) ale po jednym z wywiadów, gdzie louisa podrywał dziennikarz harry do niego idzie i mówi mu, że go kocha i może trochę pocałunków itd?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you in love?

  Harry rozparł się na kanapie, patrząc na wszystko dookoła niego wyjątkowo dumnym wzrokiem. Był sławny, robił to, co kochał i zyskał czwórkę prawdziwych przyjaciół, choć częściej nazywał ich braćmi. Czego mógłby chcieć więcej?  
  Przeniósł wzrok na Liama, a w jego sercu rozlała się rozpacz i cierpienie za wszystkie upokorzenia, które chłopak musiał znosić, będąc jeszcze dzieckiem. Spojrzał na Zayna i uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc go takim rozluzowanym i pewnym siebie. Potem zerknął na Nialla i wprost nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co powiedział im Horan po miesiącu współpracy, kiedy usiedli w salonie i zdecydowali się wyznać swoje największe obawy. Jak blondyn mógł bać się tego, że nikt go nie pokocha?! Harry nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.  
  Na końcu spojrzał na Louisa, który właśnie odpowiadał na pytanie prowadzącego i  _zamarł._ Chłopak rumienił się lekko, a jego głos drżał nieznacznie. I Harry’ego zalało dziwne, nieznane dotąd uczucie.  
  Prowadzący z nimi wywiad dziennikarz  _ewidentnie_ podrywał Louisa. Louisa, który po miesiącu znajomości wyznał im, że jest gejem. Żaden z nich nie miał z tym specjalnego problemu; później nawet zaśmiewali się z tego i sami wywoływali dwuznaczne sytuacje, drażniąc tym samym przyjaciela.  
  Jednak teraz Harry siedział tak, wpatrując się w Tomlinsona, nie mogąc zrozumieć skąd wzięło się u niego takie uczucie zazdrości. Przecież wcześniej wielokrotnie zdarzało się, że któryś z nich był podrywany przez dziennikarki; głównie był to Harry, ale równie często Louis wywoływał zainteresowanie kobiet.  _No właśnie, kobiet_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, z narastającą złością obserwując, jak dziennikarz pochyla się w kierunku Louisa, dotykając jego ramienia.  _Kobiety nie mogły go zdobyć_.  _Nie stanowiły zagrożenia._  
 - Twoja bratnia dusza będzie niesamowitym szczęściarzem – powiedział dziennikarz, wpatrując się w twarz Louisa.  
 - Szczęściarą – poprawił szybko Liam, który zawsze czuwał nad tym, by nie wyszła na jaw seksualność Tomlinsona.  
 - W każdym razie… – Dziennikarz wyraźnie się zmieszał, jednak w dalszym ciągu trzymał dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. – Nowa płyta, nowa trasa…  
  Harry ponownie się wyłączył. Louis był całkiem… Nie, nie użyłby słowa „przystojny”. Był uroczy. Miał nieco kobiece, delikatne rysy twarzy i skłonność do rumieńców. Jego lazurowe tęczówki otoczone były dość długimi rzęsami, na nosie miał kilka pojedynczych piegów, a jego karmelowe włosy zawsze były rozwiane i zmierzwione. Nie wiedząc kiedy, Harry zjechał wzrokiem na jego usta; dość wąskie, ale z całą pewnością miękkie i idealne do tego, by składać na nich słodkie pocałunki.  
  Chłopak zamrugał gwałtownie, uświadamiając sobie o czym myśli.  _Nie może_ całować swojego kumpla, prawda? Ale tak bardzo  _chciał…  
_   Wywiad dobiegł końca, a Harry odpowiedział właściwie tylko na jedno pytanie, zbyt zajęty przypatrywaniem się Louisowi i próbą zrozumienia własnych emocji, by skupić się na rozmowie. Pożegnał się z dziennikarzem, wyjątkowo chłodno i podążył za chłopakami wychodzącymi ze studia.  
 - To co? Jedziemy do mnie i zamawiamy jakąś pizzę? – zaproponował Niall, na co reszta z entuzjazmem pokiwała głową.  
 - My z Lou wjedziemy jeszcze do sklepu po coś do picia – powiedział szybko Harry, zupełnie tego nie przemyślawszy.  
 Chłopcy mruknęli zgodnie i odeszli, wsiadając do auta Horana, który pomachał im zza kierownicy i wrzucił bieg. Harry przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić, ale Louis rozstrzygnął to za niego, kierując się do swojego samochodu. Właśnie otwierał drzwi, gdy Harry zebrał się w sobie i odezwał się:  
 - Hej, Lou?  
  Louis podniósł głowę, zaintrygowany zachrypniętym głosem chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się i wyglądał tak cholernie  _uroczo_ , że Harry’ego to aż zabolało. Starszy chłopak podrzucił kluczyki w dłoni i podszedł bliżej, siadając na masce samochodu.  
 - Co jest, Harry?  
  Jak to było możliwe, że Harry nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, jak aksamitny i seksowny był głos Louisa? I jakie ciarki wywoływał poprzez samo wypowiedzenie jego imienia? Harry wytarł ukradkiem spocone ręce o dżinsy i odchrząknął, spuszczając wzrok.  
 - Lou, skąd wiadomo, że jest się zakochanym?  
  Louis się zaśmiał i Harry był pewien, że jest to jeden z tych dźwięków,  których mógłby słuchać, słuchać i słuchać, i nigdy by mu się nie znudziły.  
 - Myślę, że jest to wtedy, kiedy lubisz z tą osobą spędzać czas – zaczął Louis spokojnym, choć nieco jakby przygnębionym tonem. – Kiedy możesz z nią siedzieć i milczeć, a i tak się nie nudzisz. Kiedy wiesz, że możesz jej powiedzieć wszystko, nawet najbardziej głupią rzecz pod słońcem, a ona cię nie wyśmieje. Kiedy wiesz, że możesz jej zaufać i przy niej czujesz się bezpiecznie. Kiedy czujesz motylki w brzuchu, gdy ktoś o niej wspomni i gdy ją zobaczysz. Kiedy drżysz w jej obecności, drżysz, gdy wypowiada twoje imię i gdy cię dotyka. Wtedy, kiedy pragniesz zapewnić jej szczęście każdym kosztem.  
  Zapadła cisza. Harry oddychał powoli, przetwarzając słowa Louisa. Lubił spędzać z nim czas i Louis jeszcze nigdy nie go nie wyśmiał. Czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie i ufał mu bezgranicznie. I, cholera, czuł motylki w brzuchu, gdy tylko spojrzał w lazurową otchłań jego oczu.  
 - Jesteś zakochany, Hazz?  
 - Tak sądzę – odpowiedział pewnym głosem i podniósł głowę, napotykając nieco zagubione spojrzenie Louisa.  
  Chciał go pocałować. Chciał to zrobić właśnie teraz. Chciał posmakować jego ust i pokazać mu, że czuje coś, czego teoretycznie czuć nie powinien. Więc to zrobił. Tak po prostu nachylił się i musnął wargami usta chłopaka, obawiając się, że ten go odepchnie i odrzuci. Louis jednak westchnął cicho i oparł swoje czoło o jego.  
 - Za co to, Harry?  
 - Bo cię kocham?  
 - Podoba mi się – mruknął Louis i zaplótł dłonie na karku Harry’ego, przyciągając go do pocałunku.


End file.
